runescapefanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Gorak's Experience
The Lunician Justice system was not a fair one by any means. Since the criminals produced by such a society were considered so incredibly dangerous, such members of the race were kept in large prisons called Harbendharjhs, which were composed of large, temple-like structures. These structures were cut into metre-squared containments with nothing but stone walls for company. Gorak had been knelt down in this tiny containment for what had felt like five minutes. A quirk of the Immortal biology was that they could adjust how they perceived time, to suit themselves. Gorak had compressed the last 25 years of containment into a period of five minutes; five very long minutes. Still; the effect of the punishment was the same. Gorak had been removed from the liberty he thrived on, and slowly he was beginning to think about the possibility of error in his ways. The lid on his containment was pried open, and the dim light of the structure dropped like an anvil onto Gorak's tired husk. The Immortal official, a spritely man wearing purple robes, pulled him up and threw him onto his shoulder, replacing the lid and marking it with red chalk. Gorak tried to pull together the energy to resist but he couldn't, and the next he knew he had been lowered into a stone chair in front of a varnished wooden desk covered in a variety of trinkets. The official left the small room and there was silence as Gorak, tired beyond his means, sat still in the chair. The door opened again, revealing a tall black man with fashioned dark hair, wearing robes that were perhaps too tight for him to handle. He sat down in front of the desk and gave a slight sigh as he looked out over the desk towards Gorak. "My name is Judge Eldon," he said in a voice so deep that only elephants were likely to hear it, "and I've been told that you have some information on the Incident." Gorak paused. He hadn't spoken in 25 years, and even the concept was beginning to feel to him. He took a breath, and then another. Slowly he motioned his dry, cracked lips into the right position, and attempted to speak. Nothing at first. More force, he thought. Not enough force. "...yes..." he managed. Eldon smiled. He adored this part of his job. As far as he was concerned, the Harbendharjh system was perfect. He preferred the prisoners to exploit their abilities and perceive time quickly. This did nothing to preserve their bodies, who would continue to become deprived of life despite themselves. Eldon knew that he wouldn't want it to happen to him, that was for sure. "Now Mr. Hellenius..." "Spartacus" "Sorry. Mr. Spartacus. I need you to recount to me what you know about The Incident." There was an awkward pause in the room. Gorak shuffled in his seat, and then began to recall the events of that fateful day many years ago. ---- Not Finished